


Some Things You Just Know

by Mahokoyuki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blind Date, Destiny, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahokoyuki/pseuds/Mahokoyuki
Summary: Haruka’s been talking to this Michiru for months.  She knows how she likes her coffee, that she plays several instruments, and that she can outplay anybody in scrabble.Haruka’s pretty sure she’s fallen for her even though they’ve never met.Til now.





	Some Things You Just Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroiyousei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/gifts).

Luna’s cafe. 2pm.

Haruka checked and rechecked the location and time probably every ten minutes since she woke up. Michiru suggested they meet up today. 

Haruka’s been talking to Michiru for months. She knows how she likes her coffee, that she plays several instruments, she’s in her third year of university, and that she can outplay anybody in scrabble. 

Haruka’s pretty sure she’s fallen for her even though they’ve never met.

Til now.

They met on a dating website that Mina kept pestering Haruka to sign up for. She gave in initially so Mina would leave her alone about it but did find herself scrolling through every once in awhile. She had no inclination to contact anyone. 

Then Michiru happened. She sent a message complimenting Haruka’s bike, which was way different than most messages she got. She nearly deleted it, seeing the “I like your...” 

Most of the messages she received were shallow or looking to hook up. Haruka didn’t judge, but that wasn’t what she was looking for. She didn’t even know, but there’s always been a feeling that once she found it, she’d know.

Haruka thanked Michiru and asked if she played the piano, considering her profile picture was just of a grand piano. That’s how she found out she was a music major, with the intention to teach music class in elementary school. Somehow they just kept talking. A week later is when Haruka noticed they messaged every day, like it was normal.

Easy. Comfortable.

They shared fun stories and hard times. They both wanted to travel and liked try new foods. Michiru was scared of spiders and Haruka promised if they ever met, she’d protect her.

Weeks turned to months, at least one message daily, even if it was just to wish the other a good day. Along they way Haruka just knew. Even if it wasn’t in a romantic way, she felt like Michiru belonged in her life.

Then Michiru suggested they meet before the holidays arrived. 

“You’re so nervous, it’s cute.”

Haruka looked from her closet and shot her roommate a glare. “I’m not. I thought you had plans.”

Mina leaned against the door to Haruka’s bedroom and grinned. “Study group got pushed back because Ami’s running late with errands. So now I get to watch you fret over a date~”

“It’s not a date.” Haruka didn’t think so, anyway. Their conversations never led to a relationship discussion. They were just online friends meeting in person for the first time. Not that she would mind it being a date, if her burning cheeks told her anything.

“Sure, Haru. That’s why your totally not standing in front of your closet looking like a lost puppy.” Min pushes herself past the threshold and squeezed by to get a good look in the closet. “Hmmm, those jeans are nice, you look good with the high waisted ones, makes your long legs look longer. Aaaaannnnd-“ She grabbed a light blue blouse that buttoned down the front. “This is nice, dressy but still casual. Plus, you could wear your leather jacket with it. Maybe a toboggan? Supposed to get some snow today.” She held the shirt up and Haruka took it.

She did like that shirt. 

“Fine. But that doesn’t make this a date.”

“Whatever you say~”

—

Haruka was early. Not too early to seem eager, but a polite early, considerate. She opted for a gray scarf rather than a hat and brushed off the tiny snowflakes with her hand once she was inside.

Luna’s Cafe was just outside of campus. It was a quaint place, wooden tables and chairs, some large pillows to sit on off to the side in an alcove. Haruka couldn’t remember the last time she was here. She graduated the year before and moved off campus, working evenings as a bartender while she saved up to open her own custom bike store. 

It seemed like a slow day with only a couple of people inside plus the a girl with long dark hair behind the counter. Haruka wondered briefly whatever happened to that bubbly blonde that worked here before. Haruka used to teasingly flirt with just to get her flustered. An after thought now as her gaze landed on a woman toward the back.

Haruka and Michiru have only exhanged a few pictures here and there. Most were of food or animals, the occasional sunset, things of that nature. Sometimes part of Michiru’s face would be in them, others she would have a mask on or her hair was in the way.

From here Haruka could only see her profile but could tell it was her. Dyed teal hair that fell just past her shoulders, a cute button nose.

Michiru already had a drink so she ordered her own, plainer than usual, just so she could reach her friend sooner. 

“Hope I haven’t kept you waiting long.” Michiru looked up, her bright blue eyes wide before smiling up at Haruka. She was beautiful, soft features and a smile that brightened the room.

“No, I’m just really early.” She stood and nodded. “It’s nice to finally meet in person, Haruka.” 

—

If messaging over a dating app felt easy then this was even better. They were like a melody and harmony coming together to make a song, two halves making a whole, and just about any other sappy cliche thing Haruka could think of. Taking was a breeze, silences were comfortable, and Haruka didn’t think she’d ever felt so content before.

Haruka fell harder.

“Michiru, I’m really glad we did this.”

“Me too. We should meet up again.”

“Yeah?” Haruka blinked and leaned forward. “Maybe dinner? My treat.”

“You don’t have to pay for me.” Michiru replied with a laugh.

“I don’t have to but I want to.”

Michiru hummed. “Do you take all the girls you meet up with out to dinner?”

“Only the only one I’ve met up with. And have only been taking to. And that I feel connection with.” Haruka answered honestly.

Pink flooded Michiru’s cheeks and Haruka bit her tongue so as not to tease her about it. Though, it was definitely cute. 

“You felt it too? I thought I was just being silly but it feels like...”

“We belong?”

Her blush deepened and she nodded. “I feel like I’m crazy.”

“If you’re crazy, then so am I.”

Their eyes met, bright and dark blue meeting. There was something there, something that made her heart feel full and ache at the same time. Haruka just knew they’ve had lifetimes together before. 

“Then we both are.” Michiru finally spoke again, soft and breathless. She coughed and straightened up in her seat. “Dinner sounds wonderful. But let me buy you hot chocolate after?”

“It’s a date.”

And Michiru agreed.

—

“I told you! Haruka, I’m so happy for you!” Mina was practically squealing as she gave Haruka a hug. “You’ll have to bring her over some time!”

“Calm down. Let us get a few dates in first before you butt in.” Haruka joked.

Mina stuck her tongue out. “Don’t be mean. We’re celebrating. I’m ordering pizza!”

“You just want to see that delivery guy with the platinum hair again.”

“Don’t judge me, Haruka!” Mina gelled before disappearing down the hall.

Haruka laughed and sat down on the sofa. She pulled out her phone and after a moment, deleted the dating app.

She just knew she wouldn’t need it anymore.


End file.
